


Pride and Pettiness

by Call_Me_Ren



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Enemies With Benefits, F/F, Jealousy, One sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Ren/pseuds/Call_Me_Ren
Summary: Out of all things Lonnie expected to come out of this... arrangement, falling for someone who was so obviously in love with someone else was not one of them.





	Pride and Pettiness

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly when I wrote this several months ago I was riding the Catra/Lonnie train Maychup started with her story 'Skinny Love'.

They were fucking. There was nothing else to it. _There wasn’t _supposed_ to be anything else to it._

Muffled moans and hurried breaths echoed in the small confines of the storage closet they were currently hidden away in. A quiet growl was the only warning Lonnie had before sharp teeth dug into her shoulder.

_“Shit-”_

“Careful there, Lonnie.” Catra whispered, and Lonnie could feel her smirk against her skin. “Don’t want to anyone to hear us, do you?” 

Lonnie glared down at the woman in front of her, only Catra could still manage to look so smug while pressed hard against shelves, clothes disarray, and with a hand down her pants.

“_Asshole_.” Lonnie growled. “I told you _no marks_.” 

Catra chuckled low, before digging her [teeth](https://sheraraven.tumblr.com/post/182792465899/pride-and-pettiness-a-catralonnie-drabble#) right back into the other girls shoulder. “_Hypocrite._”

They were fucking. That’s all this was. Brief moments to work out all the frustration and hostility that training in the hoard brought out. It was _just_ sex. Nothing more.Nothing less.

_That’s all it could be._

Green eyes narrowed and a hand dug _low, low, and lower_ _still_-

“_Fuck_ Lonnie-” Catra hissed out, trembling beneath, her previous smugness gone and replaced with an almost animalistic urgency. 

Lonnie would never admit to it, not even under the most gruesome torture, but she loved seeing Catra like this, cockiness lost in a desperate need for release. Her attention honed in on her and her alone. Catra, the one cadet who acted so aloof and above it all, so disinterested in anything and everything that isn’t-

Lonnie moved to bite down hard on Catra’s neck, pushing that particular, _burning_, thought out of her head. This moment was _hers_, and with so few of these opportunities available to them, she wouldn’t let this one go to waste.

“Dammit, Lonnie! You can at least cover your shoulder, what am I supposed to do about-” 

The body beneath her suddenly stilled. Dual colored eyes widening with alarm.

“What is it-” A clawed hand pressed to her moth, momentarily silencing Lonnie, who briefly considered biting those damn fingers. 

_“Shut it.” _Catra growled. Her tail behind her flicked nervously, her ears pricked, shifting and turning, _listening_, Lonnie realized. 

Several moments of silence past, Lonnie growing more and more impatient, was torn between appreciating Catra’s sharp hearing, and irritation at the thought that the girl was likely fucking with her, when she heard it. 

“…tra! Catra where _are_ you? You promised we’d train this afternoon!”

_Adora. _Lonnie realized. Of fucking course.

Catra took no time in shoving Lonnie away from her, hand still pressed to her lips, forcing her silence. Lonnie glanced away before she would have to see she the panic in Catra’s eyes settle into something warmer. 

“Catra please! For the love of Hordak, just come out!”Adora’s voice echoed, growing quieter as the blonde moved further down the corridor, away from the two bodies tucked away in the shadows.

Lonnie pulled Catra’s hand away, shoving down a look of disappointment and replacing it with a sneer.

“Adora’s looking for you.”

_Please don’t go._

Pride silenced those words. Pettiness replaced them.

“Better get a move on then Catra, your _master’s_ calling.” 

_Please, for _once_, just choose me._

“_Fuck_ you, Lonnie.” In the next breath Lonnie goes from hovering over the other girl, to landing hard against the wall across. 

Catra doesn’t say another word as she straightens out her uniform, desperately brushing her over out over her neck to cover any marks- and sparing Lonnie one last withering glare, before turning, and sneaking out the door, leaving her alone.

The soft sounds of feet sounded across the floor, before a voice called out.

“Hey Adora, call off the search party, _yeesh,_ can’t go one afternoon without me huh?”

“Catra! There you are! Where have you been? I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you.”

“Nowhere important.” 

The words sting more than Lonnie would like to admit.

She stays there, waiting until to two voices vanish down the hallway to make her exit.

If Lonnie stays there several minutes longer than she has to, she won’t admit it. 

If she clenches her fist and punches the wall beside her the moment she knows even Catra’s hearing won’t pick up on the thundering sound- well, no one needs to know.

She knows she will also deny the tears that prick her eyes as she struggles to reign them in.

_“Dammit.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote and posted this to tumblr several months ago but now that I finally made an Ao3 account thought I'd repost it here as well. Expect more Shera (mainly catradora) fics from me here in the future! And feel free to talk to me on tumblr, @sheraraven.
> 
> See ya guys with the next fic!


End file.
